Her New Mama and Papa
by thepudz
Summary: (WARNING: MASSIVE SPIRIT OF JUSTICE SPOILERS!) After the Civil Trial between Apollo and Phoenix, Armie Buff was left an orphan with no relatives to take care of her. She thinks she is alone... Apollo and Athena can't let that happen to her, so they make the decision to adopt Armie. Can the young girl love her new parents? Can she call them... Her new Mama and Papa? (One-Shot)


_**(AU: APOLLO DOES NOT STAY IN KHURA'IN.)**_

* * *

Streets of L.A.  
May 24, 2028

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Apollo and Athena walked down the sunny pathway of L.A. It was just past noon, but the only sounds they heard were of cars, traffic and few people talking at a nearby café. It was a weekday, meaning most parents had work or stayed home, and most kids were at school. But Apollo and Athena had gotten the day off for a very special reason.

Armie Buff.

The twelve year old girl was a witness on a trial the two had taken weeks earlier, in which her father was murdered. With her mother also being killed long ago, that rendered Armie an orphan, and with no other relatives to stay with, she had to stay in an orphanage until another family adopted her. It was ironic in the fact she was at the exact same orphanage where Apollo used to live.

Apollo and Athena both knew the struggles of being an orphan. Athena had lost her mother, and her father ran away while Metis was still pregnant. And with Simon being arrested, Athena had no guardian, so she actually lived by herself in Europe. How she was still alive, she didn't know. The same went for Apollo, losing his father as a baby, as well as her mom. Of course he lived with Dhurke for a while, but the revolution forced him into an orphanage with Clay and no one else.

Apollo distinctively remembered most of the caretakers at the orphanage being massive bitches. Apollo questioned why and how they even got a job at the orphanage, since they obviously hated the kids so much. He hoped they had moved on and that there were better caretakers. After the traumatic experience Armie had only a couple of weeks ago after losing her father, she needed care and the best treatment she could get.

Hopefully, Apollo and Athena could be that care she needed.

The two of them had agreed to take the girl under their care, after seeing everything that's happened with her. It was going to be weird being called parents, since… Well, Apollo and Athena were still _friends._ Friends that wanted to help a kid, no matter what.

"This is going to be so weird…" Athena mumbled as she walked alongside Apollo. The orphanage wasn't far now, and the feeling in their guts was going stronger. They'd need to care for this kid, find him a school and do everything parents needed to do… Apollo and Athena weren't sure they were up for the task.

"No, it won't be. We're just two friends…" Apollo started.

"Adopting a kid…"

"Together…"

Yeah, it was sort of weird.

The pair reached the door of the orphanage, and Apollo placed a door on the handle. He seemed to freeze, taking deep breaths. Athena noticed this, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey," She whispered. Apollo looked over to her, and she put on her familiar grin and he loved so much. "We'll be fine."

Apollo nodded, closing his eyes, sighing one last time before opening the door. The same old lady was at the counter, but she was one of the few nice people, Apollo remembered. She spotted Apollo, and slightly gasped. "A-Apollo?!"

"Hey, Mrs. Diprose." Apollo crossed his arms, smiling at her. Mrs. Diprose got up from her seat behind the counter, walking towards Apollo to hug him.

"It's been so long! You've grown so much…" Diprose took a moment to observe Apollo, taking all of him in. "I remember when you and Clay used to live here… My, you two stirred up some trouble, let me tell ya. So, what are you here for today?"

Apollo took a deep breath. Once he said it, there was no going back. He would have to talk with someone at the orphanage and they had to do a check on him and Athena. They had to be good enough to adopt Armie… He finally quenched the feeling in his gut, and spoke. "I'm looking to adopt."

Diprose smiled sweetly at Apollo. "How sweet of you! Lordy, you've even got yourself the prettiest wife. What's your name, darling?"

 _Wife? She's not my… Oh boy, here we go._ Apollo looked over to Athena to see her flash the peace sign to Diprose. "Athena Cykes! Good to meet you!"

"Oh, so you two aren't married? Well, I'm sure it'll happen someday. I like the looks of you two. Hold on, I'll go get someone to talk about adopting to you," Diprose said as she went to go up the stairs. She stopped at the first step to ask the question. "Who is it you're looking to take under your care?"

Apollo looked to Athena, and she nodded. "Armie Buff, please."

Diprose nodded, going up the stairs. Apollo felt Athena wrap an arm around him, and he looked up to her. "You realize we're going to have to act like boyfriend and girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" Apollo sighed. In all honesty, he was glad he was doing this with Athena. He loved her, no doubt about that, but he was sure she didn't return the feelings, so he kept them to himself. Diprose climbed down the stairs to meet with the pairing. "Mrs. Lon will meet with you two."

 _Mrs. Lon?! Oh god, not her! She was the worst…_ Apollo followed Diprose up the stairs. They went up three levels to get to Lon's office, and Apollo and Athena heard very few kids on the way up. It was a school day, so most of them would be out. Apollo knew the boys were on first floor, girls were on the second. The pairing reached the top floor to be met with Lon's office door. Diprose opened it.

"Got a nice couple who want to look into adopting that sweet girl, Armie." Diprose explained. Lon was on the side of the office, looking out the window, a cigarette in her hand still smoking. She had Asian eyes, pink lips and black hair with some white lines in it. She kept her gaze locked out the window as Apollo and Athena entered, sitting at the other side of her desk.

"Uh… Hi, Mrs. Lon-"

"Apollo Justice." Lon spoke. She took another drag from her cigarette, puffing it out the window. Her sharp eyes met with Apollo's. "I recognize you. Quite well, I might add."

Long wheeled in her chair over to the desk, keeping her sharp stare locked with Apollo's gaze. "You were always causing trouble with that little idiot of a friend you had, Clay. I remember dishing out every punishment in the book to you two."

Apollo kept her glare locked with Lon's. She took a drag, before putting out the cigarette and purposely blowing the smoke in the face of Apollo. The lawyer slightly coughed, and Lon was met with Athena's death stare.

" _Bitch!"_

Athena gasped, covering her hands over Widget. "W-Widget! Don't say that stuff!"

Lon scoffed, before leaning over her desk to stare even deeper into Apollo's eyes. "You've even landed yourself a pretty girlfriend? Personally, I find that surprising." Lon looked over to Athena, a smirk on her face. "Honey, listen here and listen closely. This man isn't suit to be a lawyer, and sure as hell isn't suit to be your boyfriend. Do yourself a favor and find someone better. Trust me."

"I'll pass, thanks." Athena hissed. Lon kept her smirk locked, leaning back in her chair.

"Your loss. Apollo, where is Clay nowadays?" Lon asked. Apollo was still coughing from the blast of smoke blown into his face, and he looked up at Lon at the mention of his face. "Knowing him, the kid's gotten himself _stabbed_ or something."

Apollo gritted his teeth, immediate rage overcoming him. _How dare you talk about Clay like that?! Feel lucky I'm being generous right now, or Athena would have to defend me in court for murder tomorrow!_

"He's doing fine. Let's move on to _important_ matters now? Please?" Apollo growled. Lon sighed, drumming her fingers against each other.

"But I was having so much fun riling you up. Hmph, it was fun while it lasted. What was it you needed again? Adopting Buff?" Lon asked, to which Apollo nodded. She sighed, looking down and slightly chuckling. "And here I thought that kid was going to get good parents."

"Excuse me?" Apollo growled. Lon looked up to smirk in Apollo's face.

"Listen here, boy. You aren't fit to be a father, that much I know for sure. Turn around, take your stupid little girly, and walk away." Lon said sweetly. Apollo suddenly slammed his fists on the desk, glaring at Lon.

"Don't call Athena that!" Apollo barked. Lon genuinely got a little jump at his sudden outburst, but Apollo kept going. "Tell me why I can't take Armie under my care?! You haven't even asked me any questions!"

Lon kept her smirk going, resting her elbow on the desk and keeping her hand on her cheek. "You want me to list the reasons for you? As I'm seeing right now, you're easily angered. Kids can anger you, what's to say you won't snap and kill Armie?"

"I would _never_ even _think_ of doing that." Apollo hissed.

"There's also the fact that I know you're not ready for this kid. You'll have to get food for her, find her a school, cuddle and take care of her, make sure she doesn't take drugs or start running away. Your job is to raise this child, care for her, love her, and keep her safe, and one look at both of you tells me you're not going to deliver on any of that." Lon said. Apollo tried to find something to snap back, but Athena went first.

"You can't judge him off some stuff he did when he was young!" Athena yelled. Widget was flaming red. "Do you know what Apollo has done in the past two years _alone?_ He got himself seriously injured, _nearly killed_ , to save a girl from a courtroom bombing. He saved me, as well! He's saved more people than you can _count!_ Not only that, we have a minor in our office, and he takes as good care of her as her _father!_ He even saved her life, too! Not only that, he always participates in her activities and doesn't yell and hit her, despite numerous times she would've _fully_ deserved it! He always keeps his temper, I've never seen him melt down at someone unless they were _seriously_ bad! Every single time I've seen him around a kid, he's always been good to them! You want to ask about me, too? Go right ahead, I'll pass your little test, but so you know, this man will make a better father than anyone I know!"

Apollo stared wide eyed at Athena as she panted, her teeth in a grit as she glared at Lon. She leaned back in her seat as Athena cooled down, sitting in her own seat. "Now, if you don't mind, go ahead and ask me any questions you need to. I'll gladly supply."

Lon didn't hesitate, she immediately opened the drawer to get out her papers for Apollo and Athena to sign. "I assume you two are married?" Lon asked.

"No, just in a relationship." Athena lied. Lon placed out both papers for Apollo and Athena.

"A relationship, huh? I'm still surprised you've got a girlfriend, Apollo." Lon teased.

"Oh, I'm his girlfriend, alright." Athena scoffed. That's when she placed a hand on Apollo's cheek and leaned over to plant her lips on his. Apollo's eyes completely widened, and he found himself blushing as Athena broke away. "See?"

"You don't have to kiss to prove it to me." Lon said defensively. Apollo kept staring wide eyed at Athena as she signed the bottom of the paper. That was his first kiss with Athena… He was still blushing! "Apollo, are you going to sign that any time today?"

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah…" Apollo stuttered. He then went on to sign the paper, and a shockwave went through him as he realized the fact Armie was now adopted under his care. He felt joy, nervousness, but most of all, happiness. Once he handed the paperwork to Lon, she stood up.

"So… Wanna see Armie?" Lon asked. Apollo and Athena vigorously nodded.

Apollo and Athena followed Lon as she went down stairs one level. They were met with an empty bedroom, Armie being nowhere to be seen. "Buff? I've got some people who want to see you."

There was a silence, before suddenly, the whir of mini rotors echoed through the room and the drone, Sarge, floated from behind a bed. "State their names and rank."

"You'll have to come see them for yourselves, Buff." Lon groaned. The drone whirred over to Lon.

"Let's see who we have here… Recruits, state your…" The drone froze as it spotted Apollo and Athena. It kept afloat, and eventually turned around to go behind the bed. Suddenly, the twelve year old, blonde haired, beautiful Armie Buff stood up from behind the bed, her eyes widened. "Private Justice? Corpswoman Cykes?"

"Buff." Lon smiled as Armie kept her eyes locked with Apollo. Lon crossed her arms, before nodding towards Apollo and Athena.

"Meet your new parents. You recognize them?"

There was silence for some time as Armie kept switching between staring at Apollo and Athena. She could barely even whisper two words. "New… Parents…?" Armie mumbled. Apollo grinned his full teeth smile at Armie.

"Yeah… That is, only if you want us as your parents. If you want to wait for someone else, that's fine-"

"No…" Armie shook her head. Suddenly, the young girl beamed her smile at Apollo. "I'll… I'll stay with you… _Papa_ …"

Apollo felt himself shed a tear as Armie said that word. Athena knelt down, holding out her arms for Armie. The young girl attempted to run to Athena, but instead fell as she ran, sticking out her arms to stop her fall. "A-Armie!" Athena cried.

"She's s still getting used to being out the wheelchair. Her legs haven't gotten the development they needed in the time she was in it." Lon explained. Athena ran over to Armie, holding her hands under her shoulders and lifting her up to her feet. Armie wasted no time wrapping her arms around Athena, snuggling her head into her new mother's chest.

"Mama…"

Apollo walked over to Armie and Athena, kneeling down to join the hug, wrapping his arms around Athena and Armie. Lon couldn't help but smile at the new family.

They were practically perfect.

* * *

Apollo and Athena arrived at their apartment, Armie carrying her bag of stuff in one hand and Sarge in the other following them. Their new daughter wasted no time burying her clothes and things in her bag in a hurry, and it wasn't a long walk home. Apollo jammed his key into the door handle on his apartment, and he opened it up.

Apollo and Athena have lived in an apartment together for two years now, and it looked relatively nice. Armie stepped inside, dropping her bag at the door and looking around the apartment. "We're sorry it isn't as big as your old house…" Athena sighed.

Armie kept looking around, before her eyes locked with Apollo and Athena and she beamed a smile. "I love it! Where's my room?"

"Follow me, sweetie. I'll show you." Athena smiled as she grabbed Armie's hand, leading her to her room. It used to be Athena's, but after the adoption, Apollo and Athena decided to move into the one room and share a bed. However, they hadn't actually spent a night in the same bed before, so this was going to be awkward.

He still couldn't believe Athena had _kissed_ him. They were supposed to be just friends adopting a kid together, but he was starting to question how long he and Athena could stay as just 'friends'. He kept his gaze locked with the floor, intensely thinking.

"Apollo!" Athena suddenly snapped, waking Apollo up. "Take Armie's bag to her room and help her decorate. I'll prepare dinner for us tonight."

"Oh, uh, yeah… Sure." Apollo said as he took Armie's bag. He carried it down to her new room, and he was met with Armie lying on the bed, just staring up at the ceiling. She was just taking everything in… "Uh, Armie? I got your stuff."

Armie looked up too see Apollo, and she immediately hopped up, beaming at Apollo. "Thanks, papa! You don't mind if you help me set up, do you?"

"Not at all." Apollo smiled, opening up the bag to grab out the first item. A poster of what seemed to be a tank with some Russian text at the top. Apollo remembered Armie was half Russian, so she could most likely read the text. He set it up besides the door.

"Hey, Armie?" Apollo said. Armie stared at her father, and he sighed. "I know this isn't exactly your old house… But you wouldn't hate living here, would you?"

Armie tilted her head. "Why do you ask that? I love it here already!"

"It's just…" Apollo sighed. "I know how it feels, losing your parents like how you did. It sucks, doesn't it?"

Armie nodded, keeping a straight face. "Well… I'm surprised you've accepted me and Athena as fast as you did. I remember hating everyone and everything months after my parents died… I only had one friend. I don't know, it's just… I'm happy to see you're smiling."

Armie looked down at the floor, closing her eyes. "I miss my mama and papa every day… It does suck. It hurts, even. But… You two showed care and love to me in that trial, even after I took your stuff. And I was always thinking of you when I was in the orphanage. Ironically, I even had dreams about you two adopting me…"

That's when Apollo noticed Armie starting to shudder, and she sniffled. She was tearing up. Apollo ran over to her, wrapping her in his arms. She returned the hug, sobbing and letting the tears fall. "I'll always miss my mama and papa… But…"

Armie broke away, wiping a tear and smiling at Apollo. "I'll be happy to call you Papa. Always. I'm sure my real papa wouldn't mind that at all…"

Apollo felt tears welling up in his own eyes, and he quickly wiped them. He stood up, grabbing another poster. "C-c'mon, let's get the rest of the room decorated."

"Actually… I have a better idea." Armie smirked. She grabbed her drone and the controller, setting it up on the bed. "Why don't we see what mama is cooking?"

Apollo smirked, sitting next to Armie on the bed. She had set up her little TV screen earlier on the desk Apollo had built in a few weeks ago, meaning she could see through the drone's eye. Apollo watched as Armie drove the drone to watch over Athena's shoulder. The orange haired woman looked up at the drone, and slightly smirked.

"Going to spy on me, huh? Apollo, would you happen to have some part in this?" Athena said to the drone. Armie passed the controller over to Apollo, showing him the button to activate the voice. He turned it on.

"What are you making there, Tiger? Is that pasta, I see?" Apollo teased.

"Yes, and it would be much better if I didn't have you peeping on me, Mr. Justice. It'll be ready in a few minutes, just be patient." Athena said. Apollo and Armie chuckled together, and Apollo passed the controller back to Armie, who drove the drone back into the room.

"That's pretty cool, Armie. You're a smart girl to build all that." Apollo complimented. Armie slightly blushed, beaming a full teeth smile at Apollo.

"Thanks! It took a couple of weeks, but I'm glad I did." Armie smiled. She looked at the drone a bit, before her smile drooped a bit. "Um… Papa?"

"Yes?" Apollo asked. Armie took a deep breath, before smiling up at Apollo.

"I'm glad I have you… I, uh… I love you, papa." Armie whispered. She then leant over, placing a peck on Apollo's cheek. Apollo wrapped one arm around the girl, holding her close to him.

"I love you too, Armie. And I'm glad I have you, as well."

* * *

The time was 10:00 PM. Armie had gotten herself into bed, and Apollo and Athena decided it should probably be the time to snooze now. Apollo went to turn off Armie's night, and caught her flying the drone around the room.

"C'mon, I think Sarge needs rest now." Apollo mumbled. He walked over and sat at the side of Armie's bed as she lowered the drone to the desk, and placed the controller on the small table next to her with the lamp. "And you do, too."

"This is later than what papa used to have to me stay up. I kinda like it." Armie smiled. Apollo chuckled.

"Yeah, just get some sleep, okay? I'll see you in the morning." Apollo smiled. Armie lay on her side, and Apollo brushed a lock of hair off her face and behind her ear.

"I love you, papa."

Apollo got up, going to close the door. "You want me to leave it open or shut?"

"Slightly open, please." Armie softly whispered. Apollo did so, and walked down the hallway to find Athena already lying in bed, trying to sleep. Apollo lay beside her, facing the ceiling.

"So… How are you feeling?" Athena asked.

"I love her. You make a great mom." Apollo smiled. Athena turned around, returning the smile.

"You make a great dad."

Apollo sighed, looking back up at the ceiling. "Athena… I know we're supposed to be friends adopting a kid, but… When you kissed me today, all the times someone referred to us as a couple… I felt as if it were true. To be honest, Athena… I can, well… Consider you a girlfriend."

"Are you saying that you love me?" Athena asked. Apollo closed his eyes, before smirking.

"Yeah… I do. I want us to be a couple, raise a kid as a couple… If that's ok-"

"Apollo, you should've told me," Athena smiled at him. Apollo felt his heart stop, but Athena's smile didn't. "I love you, too. When I kissed you today, that should've been obvious."

"I thought you were kissing me just to prove a point-"

"You need me to spell it out for you?" Athena asked. She rolled over, lying on top of Apollo, her nose touching the tip of his. "I. Love. You. Apollo. Justice. And. I. Will. Gladly. Raise. The. Most. Beautiful. Daughter. With. You."

Apollo stared wide eyed at the girl, and she wasted no time leaning forward, softly placing her lips on Apollo's. This time, Apollo returned the kiss, wrapping his hand around her neck and taking her deeper. She eventually broke away, resting her forehead on his.

"I love you, too, Athena."

Athena rolled off Apollo, her back facing him as she laid on her side, trying to sleep. "Goodnight, Apollo."

Apollo wrapped one arm around her stomach, holding her closer. "Night, Tiger."

* * *

Justice Apartment  
June 15, 2028

Armie usually returned home from school a couple of hours before Apollo and Athena come back from the agency. She made herself an afternoon snack and found something to entertain herself with until her parents came home.

So it was odd when Apollo opened the door to find that Armie wasn't watching TV or playing with her drone, but instead lying face down in her bed, sobbing. Athena ran over to Armie, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Sweetie? Are you okay?" Athena asked. Armie slowly looked up to her mom, and Athena spotted a black eye on her, as well as a cut on her cheek. "Oh, Christ…"

"What happened? Who did this to you?!" Apollo yelled. Athena immediately ran to the kitchen to grab some ice. Apollo sat next to Armie as she sat up, resting her head on Apollo's shoulder.

"I got in a fight at school." Armie whimpered. Apollo's eyes widened.

"W-What?!" Apollo stuttered.

"They were making fun of me… Making fun of the fact I was adopted… They said you two didn't really care about me…" Armie stared innocently up at her father, tears welling in her eyes. "That's not true, is it?"

"Of course it isn't. You matter to me more than anyone." Apollo comforted her as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her hair. Armie buried her head into his chest. "But you shouldn't start fights like that. What if you got even more injured? Me and mom would be really worried."

"I'm sorry… I was stupid…" Armie sobbed. Apollo rubbed her hair.

"Don't say that. I'm not angry at you at all. But next time someone tells you something like that? Object to them. Like a lawyer. I did it to my bullies in the orphanage. If you outsmart them, they'll leave you alone. It worked in my case."

Armie beamed up at her dad. "Can you teach me how to do that, please?"

Athena finally came to the bedroom door with the ice, but found Apollo sitting on the bed next to Armie, practicing a point with her. She lowered the ice pack, and smiled at them. Smiled at her two favorite people in the world.

 _God, I love them both._

* * *

 _ **A/N: I do not plan to continue this story unless something comes to mind about this precious family. You can all feel free to use them in your stories! Hope you enjoyed.**_


End file.
